


Hurt

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Thatch is Not Having A Good Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: Thatch is a little bit injury prone, sometimes.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Thatch
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Kudos: 22
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I keep hurting Thatch and I'm Not Sorry
> 
> Whumptober Theme: Now Where Did That Come From?  
> Prompt: Wound Reveal

Thatch shakily held his place. He didn't hurt, not yet, though there was a weird feeling of cool and damp spreading along his side.

Marco landed next to him, arms shifting from wings and legs from dagger sized talons. "Thatch, you alright?" he said.

Thatch held up a finger and put his other hand to his side where the cool and damp feeling was spreading. It was hard to see in the dark, but his hand came back coated in blood. "Oh. Hey, Marco. I think this is bad," he said.

Sea blue eyes went wide, and Marco grabbed Thatch's shoulders. "Sit!" he commanded.

"Doctor Marco voice, nice," Thatch said. He sat anyway, letting Marco guide him to the ground.

"What the hell happened?!" Marco demanded. His hands were full of blue flames that were ever so slightly tipped in gold.

As Thatch shrugged lightly, his side throbbed. "Oh, fuck, ow. Dunno, must have caught something when the _Moby_ rolled?"

"You're going into _shock_ , you idiot." There was a pinched look on Marco's face, and he shoved his hand further into Thatch's side.

"Probably!" Thatch chirped. It wasn't the first time that Thatch had gotten hurt and Marco had fixed it, but the circumstances were unusual.

"I'll look into it when you're not bleeding out."

"Thanks. You're the best."


End file.
